


A Chance to Save the World

by taibhrigh



Series: Book Jackets - A Work in Progress or Inspiration for Others [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book jacket created for the prompt: Blade Trinity - Drake/Hannibal King, blood call (Fest #6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance to Save the World

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Annie Nom is a play on "anonymous"
> 
> 2) If anyone takes the blurb from the back of the book and runs with it for a fic, I will gladly change the author name and title (if needed) to match :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Chance to Save the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541361) by [crystalc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalc/pseuds/crystalc)




End file.
